Every Kiss Begins With K
by the corrupted quiet one
Summary: DRABBLE OF RANDOM FLUFF. "Every kiss begins with Kay " Kenny thinks he can use that jingle to more of his advantage.   For dat challenge


"The Terrance and Philip Show will be right back after these messages!" The generic Canadian announcer said, voice coming out from the speaker's of Kyle's television set, informing Kyle and Kenny that their favourite show was taking a break for viewers to eat, go to the bathroom, and sit through loads of useless commercials for products they didn't want to buy and shows they didn't want to 'tune in for at eleven'.

"God Dammit! Not more commercials!" Kenny groaned, the blond slumping in his seat, sinking into the comfy marine cushions, "If they keep it up they may as well rename the show 'Commercials with breaks for Terrance and Philip'."

"It's a rerun anyway," Kyle said, stretching his arms some, "But the commercials are still annoying." Seriously, couldn't two boys watch a Canadian comedy in peace and without useless interruption?

The television screen faded black a moment, only to light up again to reveal an overly cheesy romance setting with a couple going out to dinner, the two having a wonderful time out spending time together.

"Aw, Christ," Kyle recognised the advertisement already. There was only one company that polluted the airwaves with such overly tacky love clichés! "Not another one of these commercials..." Kay Jewellers, would you ever quit?

"Hmm?" Kenny raised a golden eyebrow, sapphire eyes flickering from the screen over to Kyle, not recognising the ad. The redhead in the green ushanka sitting next to him just kept his emerald eyes locked on the screen, a dull gleam to his eyes as he waited for the man to tell his girlfriend or fiancée or whomever she was supposed to be that he had a surprise for her. Kenny, after a few moments of looking at Kyle, turned his attention back to the TV set, only to see the man hold out a black velvet box to the woman and open it up, revealing a shimmering pair of diamond earrings that likely cost as much as Kenny's house.

"_**Every kiss begins with Kay**_" The jingle chimed, the silver cursive logo for the jewellery company appearing shining at the corner of the screen as the woman and man kissed as a way of accepting the overly expensive hunks of rock set in metal.

"That has to be the fourth time today they've had one of their cheesy commercials on..." Kyle muttered, leaning back against the cushions. Advertising jewellery was all well and good until that damn jingle was replaying over and over.

Kenny didn't say anything for a minute, all attention on the commercial for the last few seconds before it ended. It wasn't the first time he'd seen a Kay Jewellers commercial, but it was the first time he actually paid attention to it. Before, all he really heard was them charging insane prices for necklaces, earrings, rings, and other woman's accessories; but that _jingle_... It gave him a few ideas.

"Kyle..." Kenny said, a smirk slowly curving to his lips as he turned to look at the Jewish boy at his side, "Spell your name." He gazed into the other's eyes, a devilish glint to the blue, something clearly going on in the blond's (perverted) mind.

Kyle looked back at Kenny, confusion crossing his face. _Spell my name?_ He thought, _What the hell is he up to now?_

"Kenny... Why do you—" The Jew started.

"Just spell your fucking name for Christ's sake." Kenny ordered, rolling his eyes. He didn't want Kyle to be difficult or ask questions; he just wanted his plan to work out.

"All...right..." Kyle gave the blond a bit of an odd look before listing to his command, "K-Y-—"  
Just as the 'L' was about to leave his lips, without warning, Kenny leaned in and claimed the Jewish boy's mouth, giving Kyle a slightly rough surprise kiss.

A kitchen fire broke out under Kyle's cheeks, a deep crimson shade spreading on his pale skin as he melted into the kiss. At first, Kyle's eyes were wide open, though as the kiss progressed, he let his eyelids close, savouring the feel of Kenny's lips on his, the sharp thrill caused by the shock circulating through his bloodstream in a soothing shot that made his heart nearly leap out of his chest.

Kenny, meanwhile, pressed more and more on Kyle's mouth, trying to keep their lips together for as long as he could get away with it. As he kissed the redhead, he smiled against his lips, one arm going to stealthily wrap around the other boy's waist. He was more than satisfied with how his plan was working out, his heart beating faster as he added more fire to the kiss, not wanting their moment to end, though it had to eventually.

Eventually came rather quickly, at least in the minds of the two boys on the couch, Kenny drawing back, staring down at the redhead with a loving glow to his eyes that seemed to somehow perfectly mix with the cockiness naturally present in the pools of blue.

"_Every kiss begins with Kay~"_ Kenny cheered in a sing-song voice, pulling Kyle a bit closer to him, laughing once he finished singing the slogan.

Kyle stared up at the blond, red still colouring his cheeks. He wasn't sure what exactly to say at first, partially from the surprise, and partially because looking directly into Kenny's eyes made it hard for him to really think of an 'intelligent' response. That was, until he remembered something he could use to his advantage.

Without hesitation, Kyle acted on an impulse, leaning in and kissing Kenny on the cheek. The kiss may have been brief, but it was enough to get Kenny to stop his laughing and have a matching blush come to his face. Like how Kyle wasn't expecting his kiss, he wasn't exactly expecting anything back. He looked back at Kyle, hating the fact that he was actually blushing, and silently asking for an explanation to the peck in the cheek.

To the face Kenny made, the redhead simply smiled, pride shimmering in the corner of his green eyes.

"Like you said _K_enny," Kyle sweetly said, _"Every kiss begins with Kay_." A quick chuckle escaped Kyle's throated, pleased to have gotten Kenny speechless and _blushing_ with so little effort.

The blond kept staring, thinking for a long moment, eyes locked on Kyle. Then, with as much warning as the kiss, Kenny let go of the Kyle, hands quickly going to push the Jewish boy over and lay him on the couch, gripping his wrists.

"KENNY!" Kyle yelled, squirming a little as the blond loomed over him, Kenny going from an angel to a devil in no time flat.

Kenny's smirk returned, this time even wider than before, a bit more cocky smugness packed into the wicked curve.

"I told you spell you to spell your name," Kenny purred, putting on his come-hither face, "Every _kiss_ begins with K. Every _yearning_ begins with Y. Every _love_ begins with L. And every _erotic time_ begins with E. I think we got the first three letters covered; let's just get on with E."

After Kenny said that, neither of them paid any more attention to the TV.


End file.
